


Self made is always the best

by Gabriel_Sammys_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burgers - Freeform, Chubby, Chubby Gabriel (Supernatural), Food, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel/pseuds/Gabriel_Sammys_Angel
Summary: It had been a loenly and hot week, finally it was raining yet he was still lonely but now he could fill that void with self made burgers.ORHow Gabriel stuffs himself with Food while Sam is on a Business meeting





	Self made is always the best

**Author's Note:**

> Hey,  
> This is yet another stuffing fanfiction and I am terribly sorry as I really can not seem to write anything else- (but I am taking prompts just write me a message on here or Tumblr, do not be shy you can literally request everything!)
> 
> And there is gonna be a second, additional part with smut in it which I am going to upload in the following days so just so you know. The second chapter is just an addition and purely filled with smut, well maybe a tiny bit off fluff, you will see.
> 
> This work has an exact word count of 5101 words and it is the longest I have ever written, enjoy.

It had been a particular hot week and besides going to work and back home Gabriel had not moved much expect for the occasional stroll to the fridge and freezer or the cupboard that was placed in the living room where they hid their sweets in to grab a handful and then return back to the couch. Okay that was not the only place they kept sweets in as Gabriel actually hid his candy in more than one place but around the whole house but this was the place Sam always put the candy they bought after a grocery shopping trip.   
The fridge was not really full, not at all, only a few bottles of soda and coke in them as well as a few fruits and vegetables (mainly Sam´s snacks though). Only the freezer was filled up with ice cream which seemed his favorite food these past days, yet there was not much more in it though. And even in their snack-shelf (as they called it when talking about it) was not stocked up like it usually was. A few lonely cookies and a good amount of chips was everything Gabriel had found in there and he had polished off almost everything over the course of the week- he had to eat something after all.   
But for once the lack of eatable things in the house did not bother him all too much. If he was really hungry he would buy himself a pastry or another baked good from the bakery on his way home from work but other than that, it simply was far too hot to eat or even think about preparing a meal. Therefor their money spent on food this week was low, especially because Gabriel was alone at home, and was going to be for another day, maybe two. His boyfriend was currently on a business trip from his work and had been gone from Monday morning until either Sunday night or Monday early in the morning. Of course they chatted every free minute and Gabriel made sure to send Sam a bunch of pictures, just to empathize how hot it was.   
It mainly were pictures of their garden which looked really burnt by now and the ice cream containers he ate (partly to tease Sam) and the occasional snap of himself. Mainly he was just bitching about how lonely he was and how hot the weather was, Sam was used to that kind of behavior after all. Of course Sam sent a couple of pictures back every time, not as much as Gabriel but enough to satisfy the smaller man. This only made him miss Sam more. Sure they were both adults but they were so used to living with each other that they barely could live without the other nearby. 

The heat really was getting unbearable but luckily it started to rain during the night from Friday to Saturday and there was the occasional rain shower on Saturday too. Gabriel decided then, that he could buy some groceries on his way home from work on Saturday and while he was strolling through the shelves at their local supermarket he saw cheeseburgers in the frozen-food section. That was when his stomach growled and he was about to reach out and take those out, they were made in a quick way and did not cost all that much after all- but then he stopped in his tracks and closed the door to it again, biting his lip in thought. He had tried those before and he new from experience that they were not bad but not really good either.   
And without thinking much about it he simply turned back around and walked down the aisle to grab some ground meat in the section where they sold fresh meat. His next goal was to find burger buns, once he had he grabbed a whole package with 6 buns in it he thought about what else he would need and then went for his next target, the sandwich cheese (it was better melted than actual burger cheese) and then he only needed pickles and salad. That was what he bought next. Happy with this decision Gabriel walked up to the cashier and paid for his attainments and then walked back home with the bag full of supplies for making the best burgers in the world. At least that was what Sam called them whenever Gabriel had the time to actually make them for dinner or lunch on a lazy Sunday.

It was only then when he realized that he had bought far too much for himself alone.. even with Sam it would probably be a burger too much... but he found himself not to care about that. He had not eaten much the entire week and was sure to indulge himself now. He had not had much time for that in the past month and this calm and rainy Saturday evening seemed perfect for such a plan.

Back at home he set all ingredients out, washed his hands thoroughly and started to prepare the meat, mixing salt and pepper and a bunch of herbs into it, mixing it all with his hands. It felt funny to feel raw meet under his fingers like that but to him this was the best way to prepare any meal, with his own hands.  
When that task was fulfilled he formed little meat balls and then set them on a large plate, flattened them with his palm and repeated the process until he had twelve of those and the meat was gone. Gabriel liked to make double meat burgers as the patties always shrunk down in size by at least fifty percent if he fried them in the pan. Self made ones did at least whereas bought ones did not but tasted like garbage in his opinion. He then used a paper towel to cover it and placed it into the fridge to stay cool and not get bad or eaten by flies. After that he took out some tomatoes which he had plucked from their tomato plant just this morning and started to cut it into slices which he set on another plate. After that the salad followed and he arranged that too onto the plate. Now only the pickles were missing and he started to cut those, making rather thick slices, which he put on the plate as well, this was his vegetable plate now. For a moment he considered cutting onions too as he usually made burgers with onions but that was for Sam as he himself did not like those at least one bit. Therefor he used the space on the forth corner of the plate for the cheese, now it was not a vegetable plate anymore but who was he to mind such a tiny detail, and then he set it back into the fridge.   
Now every basic item was prepared and he could start frying the meat. That was when he stopped, face palmed and then got the burger buns and cut them through in the half. Now he was done preparing everything. Gabriel washed his hands again, got something to drink from the fridge and then used the moment to write Sam a quick text, knowing the other would not be able to answer since he still was in a meeting, only for ten more minutes Gabriel noted with a glance at the clock, but still he was not available as of now.   
Now he had nothing to stop him anymore so he could simply start to fry the meat and bake the buns out. That was exactly what he did- or planned on doing if he found the motivation to stand up again and not mindlessly scroll through tumblr like he was actually trying not to do that much anymore.

He once spent three hours on the toilet just because he was scrolling through tumblr and reading posts, seeing pictures of cute animals and watching videos there- so yeah maybe he really should decrease his consumption of online networks. He did not care about that right now as his tumblr showed him pictures of delicious looking wedding cakes and other goody treats that looked really difficult to make and very extravagant.   
With a glance at the clock the young man realized that it was not even 8 p.m. yet and the shops were all still open- meaning he could get himself a piece of cake or batter to make one! And the meat would not get bad in the time being as it still was set safely in the fridge. Okay, it was decided now. 

Gabriel got up from the chair, grabbed the keys to their house and with a bit of money he walked to the grocery store again. But on his way there he had already decided that he would not make a cake himself tonight, not after making burgers as well, but he would buy himself a piece of cake in the bakery. Usually they had a wide assemble of different delicious treats and Gabriel already knew it would be hard to chose one out. Once arrived at his destination, the young man walked up to the inbuilt bakery of the grocery store and frowned slightly, since it was almost closing time they did not have as much as they usually had (still there were a good eight different kind of cakes and pies to chose from). At first he doted on a chocolate cake with cream filling or a chocolate cake without a filling- chocolate was his favourite after all but then his eyes fell on a raspberry pie and he knew it was what he wanted. Satisfied with his decision he bought the piece and brought it home.   
On the way back he was incredibly tempted to just eat it now but he managed to resist, knowing it would taste far better as a dessert after the burgers he would work on as soon as he was home.  
His stomach let out a loud and angry growl and therefor he knew that it really was time to get back home to finally cook himself a proper meal. Luckily it did not rain anymore and so he did not need to shield his treat from the drops that could destroy the paper bag it was wrapped in. It would be a pity if it got wet after all.

Once home he placed it on the lowest shelf of his fridge and took the meat out instead. After washing his hands a third time this evening, Gabriel took out a pan and turned the stove on on the lowest setting they had, at first at least. He put a bit of oil into the pan and waited a bit, then he set the stove on the second setting out of three, he did not want to burn anything after all. Once the oil was hot enough to fry something in it he took the spatula and lifted one of the meat patties up with it and set it down in the pan. waiting for it to start to fry. In the meantime he cleaned up the kitchen a little and prepared the dishwasher, not turning it on yet as the pan would still have enough space later. Then he flipped the patty and got a plate out of the high shelf they kept their plates in. He had to go on tiptoes to accomplish that task, his shirt riding up a little on him and revealing a small bit of belly pudge that easily spilled over his jeans.   
He set the plate down on the kitchen counter and then pulled his shirt back down. That was when he decided that a change of clothes could not hurt. It was only him after all and he did not intend to go out again tonight.   
With a quick glance at the patty he walked out of the kitchen and into his and Sam´s shared bedroom where he roamed through his closet until he grinned and took a shirt out of Sam´s and exchanged it for the one he was currently wearing, just leaving his worn one on the floor for now. He had enough time to clean up a little tomorrow after all. He also exchanged the jeans he was wearing for a pair of soft black shorts that were intend as sleeping clothes he kept in the back of his closet as they were a little short and showed off his tick thighs and plump ass a little too much to be worn in public, therefor he only wore them at home like right now.   
Once changed he walked back into the kitchen and flipped the patty over once again. 

Now it was the perfect time to set the first hamburger bun into the oven, which was what he did. He set the oven on a few degrees, enough to warm the bun up but not enough to make it too hot and burn it on the long run. That was when he got the cheese out of the fridge, opened one and set it on the upper part of the bun to melt there. With another glance at the meat he decided it was time to put the second one in, doing this with the spatula again. He turned the stove on the highest setting now and set the plate with the cut vegetable on the table in their little garden that was completely shielded from any curious neighbours. Their garden was not big and only hold a few plants but enough to make it look like a home and the small pond in the back with the three fishes in it made it expensive enough although they made that themselves and barely had to pay anything as Sam was simply skilled with a spade. He also took out a fork and a knife, planning to eat like a noble man, who was he kidding the knife and fork were only for show and he already knew that he would probably eat with his hands. But hey who was he to impress right now? Right, no one. And even with Sam around they would both set the table with the necessary silverware and then not use it, they did not need to impress the other after all anymore. There simply was no need to do so. 

Gabriel then walked back into the kitchen and flipped the second patty around and took the first out to already set it on the lower half of the bun. It would stay warm in the oven after all. Then he waited a bit and watched the meat fry, his stomach growling again.   
He did not hear his phone buzz now and did not feel the need to check it anyway, knowing Sam was probably back in the hotel by now and either getting ready to sleep or already asleep as he sure was pretty exhausted. Gabriel´s stomach growled once again and he rolled his eyes but the smell of the frying meat was simply so good that it made his mouth water.   
Once the second meat was done too he put a piece of cheese on it and watched it melt before he bowed down and took the bun out of the oven, setting it on his plate and then setting the second patty on top of the first one. He left the top part of the bun with the melted cheese off for now and turned the stove off for now in order not to burn anything.   
He set it down on the table and sat down too, taking a few leaves of salad and put them on the half with the meat. On the other half he put a bit of ketchup and a handful of pickles on and then used a little more ketchup and then finally put the burger together.   
It looked really tasty now, all freshly made and set together, it looked far better than anything you could every buy at a fast food place such as McDonald´s, Burger King, Wendys...   
Gabriel hummed in approval of his own creation and then lifted it with his hands, trying not to make a mess and not to get the ketchup everywhere that was currently oozing out. Maybe he had used a little too much- but no there was never something as too much ketchup as it was one of his favourite sauces of all. They had mayonnaise in the fridge too but he only remembered now and kept in mind to take it out for the second burger later.   
They even had a supply of various other sauces, barbecue, chilly, worcester... but all of them were more for Sam than Gabriel as he only fancied the most simple two. He thought of taking a picture as the self made burger just looked too good but then he had already bitten into it and was chewing the first bite thoroughly, moaning at the taste.   
Yes, moaning because heaven, it tasted like it. It was warm, not too hot, crunchy and get still on the soft side with just the right amount of cheese and meat and pickles and salad and ketchup and- he was going into a rant about how perfect this burger was in his head- to keep it short, it was simply perfect. He swallowed and sighed, This was simply too good to be true- and wow he was rambling in his own head again. Not that it bothered him they were only his thoughts but he knew how stupid it was to think about a simple burger like that. But now back to the actual eating. He took another bite and another, and yet another. And before he even knew what was happening he had eaten his first burger with ease, not even drinking anything between bites or setting the meal down.   
He had just scarfed it down like a starving man which- according to his appearance- he sure as hell was not. Starving for affection from his boyfriend maybe but not starving for actual food. But enough of that now. Gabriel got up and glanced at his phone. Ah damn, he had wanted to take a picture to show it to Sam and show what he made- maybe show off a little as he was missing out all the fun because of this stupid little meeting- Gabriel was not jealous, just getting a little lonely to say the least. He missed his boyfriend after all. He really did. But well, it did not matter right now as he could not take a picture anymore, he had eaten it all after all, and that in probably only a minute or two which was.. extreme. But hey, he had been, and still was like his growling belly announced, hungry. 

That was when he decided it was the right time to make another burger or maybe two. He still had enough meat and buns for five more left after all. Gabriel fried a second burger like he had fried the first and during the waiting times he now took his phone and read through the message Sam had sent him: >>Hey baby, just got out of the meeting. Still hot? I will be back soon I promise, maybe sooner than you think! How about I take you out to eat when I am back? Love you.<<   
The young man could not help but grin down at his phone as he quickly typed in his answer about how much he was missing his boyfriend and that the idea of going out sounded nice.   
Now Gabriel laid his phone aside again and finished preparing the second burger. He put it on his plate, sat down and put salad and pickles on it again, two slices of tomato and a bit of ketchup and oh- mayonnaise. He took the bottle and squeezed some onto his burger and then got up again to get his phone and make a picture once he had set it together again. Perfect. He did not send said picture to his boyfriend quiet yet but at least he had a picture now. He then dug in again and devoured his second burger wit as much love and passion for the food as he had done to his first.   
It was almost incredible that he did not get grease or ketchup stains anywhere but for being a fast eater Gabriel also was an incredible clean eater.

He sighed and rested one of his hands on his stomach, closing his eyes for a second. He usually ate two or three burgers, but more like two as three was just a tad bit too much, sometimes he shared a third burger with Sam, sometimes he ate it all on his own and today would be such a day he decided as he got up to prepare the third on. It was the same as before, nothing changed in his routine besides the fact that he was now watching YouTube videos while the meat was frying. When the burger was done too he set it on his plate again and carried it outside but went back inside to grab a can of coke which he emptied halfway on the way outside.   
It still was warm outside even if it had rained for a large amount of the past two days but the previous heat of the week could not be destroyed simply by a bit of wind and rain. But right now the current weather was nice and a good mix between hot and nice to sit outside during the evening. He sat down by the table again and then bit into his third burger, not as enthusiastic as he had before but still he was eating at a good speed, making quick work of it. In his brain he had already settled for stuffing himself tonight even if he had not voiced that thought yet it was what he wanted that was as to why he was (subconsciously) eating this fast. As to not be too full too soon and to get more into that soft belly of his. After the last bite of this burger he let out a sigh and then got up again with a little more trouble than just a couple of minutes ago, okay yeah he was getting full now.   
Did not mean he should stop- this was where the actual fun- the real stuffing started. If Sam had been there with him he surely would know just the right words to make Gabriel eager to continue eating and stuff himself all nice and plump for his boyfriend- okay enough thoughts about Sam who was not there. Gabriel walked back inside to the stove and started to fry another one, passing the time with his YouTube videos again and awaiting an answer from Sam to his last message- then he remembered that he wanted to sent his boyfriend a picture of his dinner. Since he had made the picture earlier he simply selected it on Whats App and sent it to Sam with the words "Wish you were here to share with me", under it. For a moment he considered to take a picture of himself, or his belly or anything but then he decided against it. After making sure, he sent that picture the male turned back to the stove and flipped the patty over, waiting for it to be done. 

He did not have to wait all too long and walked outside again to grab his plate. This was going to be his fourth burger and he sure as hell was going to enjoy this, with or without Sam. Sam could enjoy the evidence of this big and fattening meal in a day or two after all. Gabriel sat back down and this time only put a few leaves of salad and ketchup on it, taking quick bites and trying to chew as quick as possible without making a mess. He did not like making a mess while eating after all- he was not a slob and neither him nor Sam were into that part of the kink. Both of them just enjoyed eating well, Gabriel enjoyed eating and Sam liked to watch him eat and more or less stuff himself. Of course their relationship was not all about this, they ate normally most days of the week and even went to fancy dinner dates without thinking about this, it only was a think they both enabled in from time to time, just like other couples wore panties or tried the occasional pet play or role play in the bedroom to spice things up a little. Also it was not all about sex but Gabriel (and Sam too) learned to love himself like he was through this as he had an amazing boyfriend who would cherish and love him no matter what.   
But back to eating again, Gabriel was on the last bite of his fourth burger and swallowed it down, taking a deep breath and resting a hand on his stomach again, letting out a soft groan. Okay, now he indeed was getting full even if he had thought that already before he started eating this one. But if he tried he could still squeeze the fifth in,he was sure about that although not so sure about the sixth if he had to be absolutely honest.   
But well he would see. He got up, hands resting on is belly that looked slightly larger than usual and walked into the kitchen again, slower than before, almost sluggish. He repeated the process of preparing a burger and this time he did not do a thing while he waited and only rubbed small circles on his full belly, trying to ease it a little. This burger was done soon too and Gabriel walked back outside with his plate and sat down to eat this one too, taking a minute to decide what he wanted to put on it this time and settled for pickles, tomatoes and mayonnaise, he had enough ketchup and salad for now, at least for this burger. With a groan he dug into it again, this time it was harder for him to eat quick and he soon stopped trying and went for small bites and plainly concentrated on getting them down, one hand resting on his belly while the other hold the burger.   
It took him a solid fifteen minutes this time but he got that one down too even if his stomach was completely and absolutely bloated now, visible against the shirt and making it ride up slightly. He wiped his hands on the fabric and then continued to rub his belly with both hands, leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes for a moment. 

When he opened his eyes again it was already dark outside and a glance at his phone tells him that he must have fallen asleep for a good thirty minutes.  
He did not mind though and got up again, still oh so full but a little less than when he fell asleep. He still had one more burger to fry- one more burger to eat and then the stuffing was complete.   
Gabriel was determined to accomplish this tonight and so he began to prepare the last burger and hummed softly as he did so. He was feeling really sluggish and tired if he had to be honest but he hardly minded as he watched the meat fry.   
When this one was done too he turned off the oven and the stove. The bun was a little harder and crunchier than the others as it had spent the longest time in the oven but it was still good. Gabriel took his plate and walked outside again, turning on the small lamp that illuminated the area around the table and the table itself.   
He let himself fall onto the chair which let out a groan at that, not happy about him throwing himself on it- Gabriel grumbled and just took his plate and bit into his sixth burger, now that he had some room again it surely would go down a little easier than he had thought it would which was good. He would still be stuffed but hopefully not painfully so.   
Gabriel´s eyes fluttered close for a moment when he paused and laid the remaining half of the burger down. Okay maybe he had calculated that one wrong, he was still incredibly full and he was not sure how he was to finished this now. But on the other hand he knew that if Sam was there... he would rub his belly and whisper soft words of encouragement and admiration to get him to finish, and that was what he did, rubbing his belly in circles with one hand again, helping to sooth his stomach and imaging the kind of things Sam would be saying, how Sam would praise him for being such a good boy for him and eating everything like he did...   
Okay yes that would work. 

Gabriel soon continued and managed to eat bite by bite with this tactic until he shoved the last bite in his mouth, chewed and managed to swallow. He let his eyes flutter close again and continued to rub his belly.   
He felt so utterly stuffed...and plump..and just so good. He could not wait till Sam came home again. And he still needed to clean the kitchen or at least the stove as it surely was full of grease. But as of now he did not care, he had more important things to do, sleep for example. He was about to fall asleep again when he remembered that he wanted to at least text Sam good night. He opened his eyes again, groggily and then grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend a quick message of how much he loved him and that he wished him a good night and that they would talk more tomorrow.   
Gabriel was proud of himself for archiving this, not even noticing Sam´s reply to his picture, he was simply too tired to even read any messages and then he set the phone back on the table, closed his eyes and fell asleep like this again, stuffed and happy with his hands resting on his bloated stomach. Hopefully he would have some room again in the morning as there was a piece of cake waiting for him as breakfast for the following morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave me a comment, kudos or anything!  
> I am open to constructive critism and of course to praise too haha. Who is not?
> 
> Go and find me on Tumblr: GabrielSammysAngel


End file.
